


A Jar full of Buttercups

by LadyAhiru



Series: A Jar full of Love [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden meets the family, Bottom! Jaskier, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Fuck Valdo, Geralt and Jaskier Friendship, Geralt bashing, Geralt gets punched, Geralt is full of Himboness and Regret, Happy Ending for everyone but Geralt, Jaskier basically adopts Aiden, M/M, Multi, Romance, So is Triss, Top! Eskel, Valdo Marx has no chill, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Yen is done with Geralts Bullshit, and Valdo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier and Eskel are happier than ever planning their Wedding.All their friends are happy for them except Geralt who wonders who this "Julian Alfred Pankratz" is his brother is getting married to.Sequel to "A Jar full of Teeth"Read that first or this won't make any sense ;)
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Shani/Priscilla, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, past onesided Jaskier/Geralt
Series: A Jar full of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788628
Comments: 409
Kudos: 513
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Invitantions and Regrets

* * *

The invitation was printed on ordinary cheap paper but the lettering was pressed in with gilded silver, smooth and shining bright in the sunlight. It had taken them a long time to agree on the design, not because they wanted different things but because Eskel wanted to spoil his songbird while Jaskier wanted to save as much of his inheritance for their future.

They made the compromise to go for ordinary unbleached paper but Eskel convinced Jaskier to go with the fancier lettering since they would not send that many invitations out anyway. Only six in total, Vesemir did not need one since he was the first to hear and offered them Kaer Morhen as a venue and agreed to hold the service. One would be sent to Jaskier’s family in Lettenhove, one to Jaskier’s friends in Oxenfurt. One to Lambert, one to Yennefer, one to Triss and one to Geralt.

It had only been a little over two years since they had first met but they were more in love than ever, ready to start their life as a wedded couple. Jaskier had sent the invitations out six months ahead since some people might have to travel far. He was now watching Eskel groom Lil´ Bleater, who was sitting on his Witcher’s lap in the corner, while he discussed floral arrangements with Vesemir who had happily offered some of his greenhouse plants for the occasion. Jaskier was happy and full of joy and he hoped that everyone he invited would be able to attend, even Geralt of Rivia.

**Alfred and Edith Pankratz, Viscount and Lady of Lettenhove – Kerack - Lettenhove**

The letter arrived on a Friday afternoon, Lady Edith had just sat down for tea, her elven husband somewhere out in the garden, picking fruit to have the cook make them a cake for the next day like he did every week. The Pankratz’es were a very liberal, modern household and they ruled together, mostly 50/50 and their daughters received the same education as their sons.

As such it was not unusual for Lady Edith to open the weekly arriving correspondence on her own, sorting them into matters she would handle herself, things she would have to discuss with her husband and other business. She was just about to open a simple handwritten envelope when she realized it was her eldest son’s handwriting so she set it aside to open it together with her husband.

Alfred arrived an hour later, hands stained strawberry red and Edith smiled as he plucked a small daisy behind her ear and kissed her cheek. He refilled her cup and got himself some tea of his own and took place beside her, gently putting an arm around her and smiling as she leaned in.

“Anything interesting?”

“A few things, but most importantly a letter from Ju- Jaskier! I haven’t opened it yet.”

“Well, do so now!” Alfred laughed and waited for his wife to open the small envelope. She squeaked happily when she read the invitation and promptly shoved it into his face. “Ohhh, Alfred! Our Jaskier is finally tying the knot! And with his Witcher! The one he met two summers ago!”

Alfred, much older, since he was an elf, was more pragmatic. “I am of course happy for him but don’t you think this is a bit fast?”

“Why? It’s not like he could be pregnant,” his wife joked but took his concern seriously.

“We married after only three years dear, and it was far more controversial. When you know, you know.”

Smiling Alfred nodded, she was right, back when they had met, when Edith had just turned twenty, their relationship had been highly controversial. It had been almost 250 years ago, his magic prolonging his human wife’s life for quite a bit, and they had to fight tooth and nail to be allowed to be together.

“Well, you better inform the girls, they would not want to miss their brother’s wedding!”

Laughing Edith hugged her husband and nodded.

**Mistress Triss Merigold – Redania - Novigrad**

Triss was tired, helping two women give birth on the same day only shortly apart, both births highly problematic, would drain even the most skilled healer. She just wanted to have a quick wash, brew some herbal tea and rest her feet.

There was a letter pushed under her cabin door and she curiously opened it. Her soft brown eyes rounded widely as she saw the invitation. She had always liked Jaskier and might even have had a tiny crush on Eskel when they first met so she was genuinely happy for them. She did wonder though how Geralt’s bard ended up with another Witcher.

Since she was capable of teleportation there was no rush for her to prepare for a journey, even if Kaer Morhen itself was protected from such magic. She would have enough time to commission a new dress and smiled happily as she sipped her tea. She wondered who else was invited and she sent a quick enchanted bird to confirm her appearance before getting back to the still brewing potions she started this morning.

**Shani, Priscilla and Valdo Marx – Redania – Oxenfurt**

“Holy. Fucking. Shit. Pris! Look. At. This!”

Priscilla had just gotten out of a very relaxing bath that she had shared with her girlfriend until a knock on the door had interrupted them. Only wrapped in a towel, the redhead had gone to the door and was now waving a piece of paper in front of Priscilla’s face.

“What is it, my dear?”

“Sit down.”

“Okay…?” Still naked and a bit damp Pris made herself comfortable on the living room sofa.

“So?

“Jaskier is getting married!”

The blonde started to laugh so hard she was quickly shaking until the look on Shani’s face told her the seriousness of the matter.

“For real? To whom? Geralt?”

“No! Some guy…well, I assume it’s a guy named Eskel.”

“Ohhhh! I met him. Remember when we went to Beltane the day before they came to visit me and you were so drunk you thought Valdo was worth seducing.”

“Yikes…don’t remind me…thank you for saving my ass…and my dignity….So is he nice?”

“He treats Jaskier right, and he is kinda hot…some scars….”

“Which you also think of as attractive.”

Priscilla shrugged. She found a lot of things attractive but her heart fully belonged to the redheaded healer.

“We are going, right?”

“Of course we are…..Shani?”

“Mhm?”

“We should get dressed and head over to the Sparrow and maybe leave the invitation somewhere…visible.”

“What why?”

“Because Marx is playing there tonight.”

“Oh you fucking devil, I love it!”

Giggling they got dressed and went to ruin Valdo Marx’s night.

**Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg – Temeria – Mirthe**

Yen hated surprises, especially one of the magical kind and yet only a handful of people had access to send her letters through magical means. She had commandeered the residents’ mayor’s mansion and sent him to visit his grandchildren in the country for a few months, enjoying the luxury of the grand home all by herself.

With a goblet of wine in one hand, she opened the envelope with the other. “Huh. Now that is interesting.” She had come to like the bratty bard quite a lot after they had met while Eskel had been hunting a Wyvern and Jaskier had waited in the same tavern that Yennefer had visited that day.

First, there were the usual insults but as the night grew longer and Jaskier was worried about his Witcher she had told him that Geralt would be fine, to which he had huffed and explained that he did not wait for Geralt. A lot of wine later, complaining about the very same man, they had formed a bond, not quite a friendship yet but on the way there.

Since she was alone, Yen allowed herself a true and honest smile. Oh, she could not wait to see Geralts face.

**Lambert of the School of Wolf and Aiden of the School of Cat – Aedirn – Hagge**

“For fucks sake Lamb run faster!”

“I am running as fast as I fucking can you stupid dexterous feline twice shunned Cocksucker!”

Aiden huffed out a breathless laugh while he grabbed Lambert’s arm, ignoring the angry mob behind them.

“We need to work on your insults, love!”

Lambert ducked before an incoming stone could hit him.

“Oh yeah why is that?”

“Because you weren’t complaining about my cock sucking skills last night.”

“Fuck! Aiden!”

“Later…for now, run!”

Two hours later when the villagers finally gave up hunting them they made camp in a small wood clearing, Aiden loudly laughing.

“I can’t believe you let yourself get hit with a foul tomato.”

“Fuck you! If you hadn’t cheated at cards they wouldn’t have hunted us down.”

“Oh, really Lamb? You don’t think it has anything to do with you kicking the alderman’s son in the balls for mistreating the local whores.”

“Oh…” Lambert slightly blushed and shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other. “You know about that, huh?”

“Yes you stupid idiot, still love you, now come here so I can clean the tomato junks out of your hair.”

“Aiden…”

Smiling the Cat Witcher tugged Lambert down into his lap and pressed a tender kiss to his lips before plucking the fruit pieces out of his hair.

Lambert smiled and opened his mouth when out of nowhere a magical enchanted letter fell onto his knee. “Uhm….you expecting some letter Kitten?”

“It has your name on it, Lamb.”

“Oh…” Aiden kept cleaning Lambert's hair until he was interrupted by a very loud and almost violent: “Oh my god! Eskel is getting hitched. To Geralt’s bard!”

“Ohhhh, juicy….are you going?”

“Yes…and you are coming with me….If Eskel can bring a half-elven bard I can bring a Cat…and…I mean if you want to meet my family…uhm no pressure…ahaha….”

“Lambert…I would love to meet them….and also to mess with Geralt….we are messing with Geralt, right?”

“Ohhh, Abso-fucking-lutley.”

**Geralt of Rivia of the School of Wolf – Lyria – Lyria**

“Dad! There is a letter for you!”

“Hmm?”

Geralt looked up from his potion working at Ciri’s outstretched hand. He wondered who would send him an enchanted letter. He gave it a whiff but it did not smell of lilac and gooseberries and he did not recognize the handwriting. Curious he opened it. Apparently his brother Eskel was about to get married.

“Your Uncle Eskel is getting married.”

“Ohhhh, will there be flowers?”

“Yes…probably…I mean, it’s a wedding Ciri.”

The girl giggled and smiled openly at her adoptive father. Geralt sighed and hoped that he would do right by her. He had found her after the mountain and they had met both of his brothers on the road a while later, yet the one person he had hoped to see was nowhere to be found. He had neither seen nor heard from Jaskier in two years and even if he did not like to admit it he slowly grew worried.

“Who is he getting married to?”

Geralt looked back at the invitation. “Julian Alfred Pankratz.”

“Who is that, Dad?”

“No fucking clue.”


	2. look what the Wolf dragged in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eskel is afraid and Jaskier is clueless

Jaskier looked down at the RSVP´s, his hands slightly shaking. Everyone they had invited had agreed to attend including Geralt and his parents. He had very mixed feelings about seeing his parents, more clearly his father, again. The last time they had spoken face to face had been half a century ago and it had been a heated fight that had ended with Jaskier storming out and never once returning to Lettenhove. Now, older and more mature he had to confess to himself that maybe a few of his father’s points had been correct, that maybe he had not wanted him to become a travelling bard out of fear for his safety and wellbeing and not because it was a "lesser" profession as he had once believed. 

He was also unsure how he would react to seeing Geralt again. Last winter, he and Eskel had been in Oxenfurt to avoid running into his former Witcher but come spring they had crossed paths in a small hamlet. Jaskier had been hiding away, staying out of sight and even though Eskel had offered to just leave he was still Geralts brother and Jaskier knew they needed some time together. Ironically, even though Eskel was hungry to punch Geralts pretty face in he could not do so at the meeting. Firstly, because it was in public and people had only recently stopped to hate on Witchers, now referring to them by their profession instead of mutant or monster and secondly, Geralt had his child surprise with him.

Cirilla was young and the shock of seeing Cintra fall still fresh in her mind and Eskel wanted to be a good uncle, whatever that meant, and not have the first impression of him punching her father, how much he might deserve it. So he had refrained from letting his fists talk, at least or the time being, but he had vowed to himself that he would get a nice punch in should Geralt make it to the wedding.

Eskel did not tell Jaskier of his plans, afraid the bard would talk him out of it. The Witcher was still unable to fathom how lucky he had gotten, that Jaskier had chosen him instead of Geralt and the fear of his bard changing his mind was still present. It had only been two years since they had met, while Jaskier had spent twenty with his brother, being in love with him for almost half of that time and sometimes Eskel wondered if he would survive if Jaskier would leave him again.

He hated himself for these thoughts, lying awake at night, holding Jaskier close and brushing his lips over the other man’s forehead. His fears screaming loud in his head that if Geralt would ask Jaskier back to his side he had nothing to offer him instead to make him stay. Yet he was determined to make the best of his time with Jaskier, even if it should only be for a fleeting moment.

“Hey Esk! The replies are all in. Everyone is coming.”

Smiling Jaskier made his way to the forge of the keep where Eskel had taken respite to clean his sword after this morning’s hunt.

“I am glad sweet thing.”

Jaskier pushed his sword out of his hands and climbed into his lap. “I also got my tailored doublet in, I ordered.” His blue eyes were bright with happiness and Eskel just had to kiss him. Sighing the bard melted against him, his arms wrapped around Eskels neck, his mouth pliant and sweet. “Mhm…my dear Witcher, I think we should take a nap.”

Grinning Eskel let his lips drag over Jaskiers jaw, down to his neck to nibble at the soft flesh. “A nap, or a nap sweet thing?”

“Both.”

Laughing Eskel kicked his sword out of the way so he could stand while scooping Jaskier up to carry him back to their room.

“Ah…are you practising to carry me over the threshold for our wedding night?”

“Maybe….is that something you want?”

Jaskier let his fingers lightly brush trough Eskels hair.

“With you dear heart I want everything.”

His heart full of love and the voice of fear in his mind numbed Eskel made his way back to their quarters quickly. He was rewarded with a deep laugh from his groom to be when he kicked the door open, about to lay Jaskier down onto the bed when Vesemirs voice rang through the halls.

“Lambert is here! Get him now!”

“Get him yourself Ves, we are busy!”

Jaskier had to put his hand above his mouth to muffle his laughter when Vesemir continued.

“Fuck no! He has a Cat Witcher with him!”

For a moment Eskel locked eyes with Jaskier, who stared right back and without exchanging words they both shuffled out of the room, ready to run down the courtyard to greet Lambert and his Cat.


	3. scared Kitten, oblivious Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aiden is scared and Geralt is a moron

The last time Aiden had felt such nervousness was when he had still been human. Fuck, this had been a bad idea, maybe he could just turn and run back down the mountain. He was about to tell Lambert that he was leaving when his partner gently took his hand and gave him a rare warm smile. Stupid Wolf with his stupid golden eyes that made his knees weak. They had been fooling around for years but it had only gotten serious this spring, so around six months ago and he had also felt the urge to run when Lambert had first sleepily muttered, “I love you” into his ear about two months back.

Not that he didn’t love the Wolf Witcher back, he very much did and it wasn’t that he was afraid of commitment either, he was just deeply scared to fuck this once good thing he had in his life up. Meeting the family was scary as fuck and he had once fought off a hydra and a wyvern at the same time and lived to tell the tale.

Thankfully it was not Lambert's proxy father who greeted them but a very fast and colourful man who came running down the outer stairs followed by a bulky Witcher with deep facial scars and dark hair. The rainbow of a man laughed as he hugged Lambert who, to Aiden’s surprise, hugged back and even let the laughing half-elf ruffle his hair. “Lambchop! It’s so good to see you! And you must be Aiden! Welcome to the family.”

Before either Lambert or Aiden could say something the young half-elf had left Lambert's embrace and had pulled the Cat Witcher into a warm hug. Aiden froze in shock, speechless for the first time in his life and so relieved that he was welcome that Lamberts family did not curse him out for being a Cat.

“Uhm…hi…yes….I am Aiden….wait….” He turned to Lambert, the usual sly grin on his face creeping back. “You talked about me, love?”

“Fuck no….never…..definitely not….uhm nope…..no no no.” Jaskier and Aiden laughed at the same time as Eskel made his way over and pulled his brother into a bear hug. “You made it.”

He gave Aiden a curtesy nod, making sure to put a welcoming smile onto his face while pulling Lambert with him towards the keep, leaving Aiden alone in the courtyard with Jaskier.

“Come on, I show you were Lambchops room is. Eskel wants to ask him to be his best man, so we should give them so time…I am Jaskier by the way but my friends call me Jask.”

Usually, Aiden would hate anyone who was as loud and cheerful as the bard but there was something so charismatic and warm about the other that he could do nothing but instantly like him.

“Sure….so…what has Lambert told you guys about me?”

“Only good things I can assure you. It was not so much what he said but the way his face lit up when he mentioned you. Is this your first time at Kaer Morhen`?”

Aiden nodded while inspecting the room that Jaskier showed him. “Yeah…..doing the whole meeting the family.”

“Ah, well it’s my first time too and I get married shortly….Tell you what, if anyone gives you shit for being a Cat you come to me, we none Wolves got to stick together, ok?”

Relieved and happy Aiden nodded and put his and Lamberts bag down.

“I’ll go and send your wolf your way as soon as they are done, see you at dinner?”

“Yeah…thank you…..Jask.”

Shrugging the bard went to the door and smiled one last time before slipping out the room, looking for his fiancée and his youngest brother. He was about to give up looking for them when the doors to the main hall were pushed open. The bard spun around to greet whoever had entered when the sound died in his throat. Geralt still looked the same as he did two years ago, the small girl at his side smiling shyly.

“Jaskier? What are you doing here?” To Jaskiers wonder, there was no harshness in Geralts voice but surprise. 

Confusion made the bard wrinkle his forehead as he tilted his head to the side searching for a way to answer. What could he even say to someone he had followed almost 20 years? His confusion must have been clearly visible on his face because Geralt shrugged and continued.

“Ah….did you get invited to play?”

“Play`?”

“At the wedding? Of Eskel and that Pankratz guy?”

Jaskier felt as time slowed down around him when he realized that Geralt did not know he was the one getting married to his brother, he briefly wondered what he had ever seen in the white-haired Witcher but smiled a small mischievous grin.

“Ah, yes, I am here to play.” He kneeled down. “I am very sorry for your loss my lady, I am Jaskier, it is an honour to see you again.”

Cirilla gave him a warm smile and shook his hand. “I heard a lot about you, I am looking forward to your music. Please call me Ciri.” Nodding Jaskier stood and bowed overdramatically to make her smile once more and watched after them when they left to find their rooms. Sighing and shaking his head he went to find his partner.


	4. You are my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier shows Eskels his love and Geralt gets the greeting he deserves  
> [SMUT] in this Chapter

When Jaskier finally found his Witcher he was in the middle of helping Vesemir make Dinner. He smiled and hugged Eskel from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck and nodding at Vesemir. “Aiden is nice.”

“Oh?” Vesemir raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, look I know you guys have this weird thing about Cat Witchers but like…have you seen how smitten Lambert is with him? Let’s give him a chance, hm?”

A year ago Vesemir would have refused, but ever since the whirlwind of a bard had made his way to Kaer Morhen his hate for the School of Cat had softened. “I will give him a chance….but nothing more.

“That’s all I am asking…oh also Geralt and his child surprise arrived.”

Eskel tensed under Jaskiers hug, taking in a sharp breath but saying nothing. Vesemir nodded. “I better go greet them….all of them.” The eldest Witcher shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving Eskel alone with his partner.

“So….how was it to see Geralt again?” Eskel tried his best to keep his voice as neutral as possible, even if his insides felt sick.

“Hilarious. He thinks you hired me to play at the wedding.”

“What?”

Jaskier laughed and turned Eskel around in his arms, kissing him softly on the nose. “Mhm, I can’t believe I never noticed how stupid he is. Twenty years together and he doesn’t even know my birth name.”

Eskel wrapped his own arms around the bard, not wanting to ever let go again, still afraid his bard would run off with his brother.

“And you are not angry? You are amused?”

“Why would I be angry?” Jaskier leaned back and took a long hard look at his Witcher.

“Eskel my love? Are you…do you think I would be running back to him?”

Nervously laughing Eskel shook his head. “Of course not….I…”

“By the gods, you do. Are you insane? I love you so fucking much. I don’t give a fuck about your brother. Well besides the way that its absolutely hilarious to pretend I am here to play at your wedding…”

Eskel opened his mouth but closed it again unsure how to respond.

“Esk, I mean yes I spent a lot of time with him but I don’t want him like that in my life. I just want you….want us.”

Eskel could feel how all the tension drained out of his body as relief flooded him. “Oh…”

“Oh, he says. Well, food can wait. Let’s go to bed so I can show you how much I adore you.”

“Promise?”

“Oh yes, dear heart.”

Grinning Jaskier took Eskels hand and dragged him back to their quarters. As soon as they were back into the safety of their room Jaskier pressed Eskel against the heavy wooden door. “Let me show you, yes? How much I love you?”

“Yes, please sweet thing. Please.”

Smiling the bard sunk to his knees, dragging his hands over Eskels hips and pushing him flush against the door. He lifted Eskels shirt and pressed a hot open mouth kiss under his navel. “My perfect Witcher. My sweet love. Mine.”

Eskel let his head fall back against the wood as he made a small whining sound. Jaskier nimble fingers quickly unlaced his trousers and pushed them and his smallclothes down to his ankles.

“Jaskier. My sweet thing. Buttercup…please….”

Smiling Jaskier pressed warm and loving kisses to his hipbones and belly, his fingers holding him in place as his mouth made its way to his thighs, licking hot stripes onto his tanned skin.

Eskels hands found the crown of Jaskiers head and he curled his fingers up in the soft chestnut strands of hair, glad to have something to hold on to as Jaskiers hot mouth found his way to his half-hard prick and sucked him completely in. The Witcher made a soft gurgling sound as Jaskiers tongue swirled around his cock, sucking him to full hardness in a matter of minutes while his fingers dug into his hipbones.

By the time Jaskier was done with him Eskels skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his legs shaky and his breathing uneven and yet before he could reach his peak Jaskier let his cock plop out of his mouth.

“Lay down my love.”

Eskel moved as fast as possible, enjoying the warm chuckle behind him as he did as he was told, lying on his back and throwing his shirt trough the room, while also kicking his trousers completely off. The Witcher looked up, resting his body on his elbows and arms and watched in awe as Jaskier slowly undressed, not necessarily making a show out of it but being enthralling nonetheless.

Jaskiers blue eyes burned into his, as his gaze never once lifted from the heavy eye contact, even when he crawled over Eskel to straddle him. “I love you so much my Witcher. My heart. My home.”

“Jaskier….Julian…My Buttercup.”

With a huge smile, Jaskier leaned down to kiss Eskel, wet and filthy before reaching over to the night table to grab the oil. Eskels fogged mind noted absently that Jaskier was coating his fingers and reaching around himself, preparing himself but he was too busy with pushing into Jaskier´s other hand that had wrapped around his cock and being kissed over and over again until the only thing on his mind was his partner.

He loved how bossy and dominant Jaskier could get in bed how he would use Eskel for his own pleasure and making sure that the Witcher was taken cared for. One night, at the coast Jaskier had taken him apart with his fingers and mouth for hours until he was reduced to a begging sobbing mess.

“What are you thinking about my wolf?”

Eskel smiled just as Jaskier pushed his hips up and lining Eskels cock against his hole, before slowly sinking down. The Witcher had to hungrily hiss before being able to form a coherent answer.

“That night at the beach….”

“Mhm yes, what a lovely night. You made the best noises.”

They both knew they could not be as loud as they wanted in Kaer Morhen but Jaskier still loved to coax moan after moan out of Eskel whenever he could. He was holding back tonight, unsure were Cirilla room was and not wanting to traumatize the poor child further.

Eskel was biting at his own fist when Jaskier started to move above him, his other hand placed firmly against the bard’s hip, helping him to lift and sink down over and over again until he could see how Jaskiers legs started to wobble. With a swift motion, he lifted the bard from his position and flipped them around, pressing back into his lover and pushing him face down into the mattress.

“Fuck Eskel! Yes! Like that!”

Chuckling the Witcher started to fuck into his lover in earnest, each trust hard and fast until he pushed down with his whole weight and lacing their hands together above Jaskiers head. He was aware how much the bard loved being manhandled by him, how he loved the Witcher strength and he reached under them to grab at Jaskiers neglected cock. It took only a few tugs before he could hear Jaskier scream and coating his hand in hot liquid.

Biting hard into his bard's shoulder Eskel filled him to the brim with his own seed and let himself drop boneless to the side, pulling Jaskier close and ignoring the stickiness on his skin. Jaskier plastered his face into loving kisses before giving him his patent “I want something from you look”.

“What do you need?”

“A snack?”

“Ah and here I thought you just had one….”

Laughing Jaskier swatted at his Witchers shoulder. “Pleaaaaaseee.”

Not being able to deny his love anything Eskel pulled his trousers up but did not bother with a shirt. He kissed Jaskier goodbye before leaving to raid the kitchen. Humming happily he stopped in his tracks when he ran into Geralt on his way back. His brother smiled at him and Eskel smiled right back, balancing the tray of food in one hand.

“Geralt! You made it, welcome home”

“Eskel…good to see you….I….congratulations? I saw….you invited my bard to play?”

Something twisted in Eskels stomach. How dare Geralt still called him _his_ bard, he was Eskels and nothing in the world could ever change that. He took a step closer and gave Geralt a huge smile. “That reminds me I really wanted to thank you for your behaviour in the last twenty years.”

“What?”

Eskels grin got even bigger before he made sure he had grabbed the tray of food in a secure way. He took a big swing and punched Geralt as hard in the nose as Witchery possible. Three things happened at once. He could hear the breaking of bone, which satisfied him greatly, he could see blood and then Geralt went down like a big bag of potatoes. Smiling he stepped over Geralt to bring Jaskier his snack, informing Lambert on the way that Geralt needed help. He might wanted to punch him but he did not want for Ciri to find her father like that.


	5. Love is not blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt talks to Lambert and Jaskier thanks his Witcher

Lambert was grinning like a mad man when he helped Geralt back to his room on the other side of the keep and helped him clean up the blood on the nose.

“So you have no clue why Eskel punched you?”

Geralt shrugged while pushing his nose back into its original position, thankfully the break should be healed by the next day.

“None…..”

Both Witchers fell silent, while Lambert tried his best to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing.

“Do you think….he was testing my reflexes?”

“Yeah, that’s probably it…guess you have gotten a bit soft.”

Geralt nodded. The last two years had been hard and he had not been at his best, even he knew that. He had found Cirilla but he was still missing Yennefer and Jaskier and both had eluded his search for them. Now that Jaskier was here he was contemplating what he would say to him. He was smart enough to know that what he said on the mountain was probably wrong and that’s why Jaskier had left him. He was thankful that his brother’s taste in music included his bard so he had a chance to talk to him in private.

“So….I heard you brought a Cat?”

“Yes, love of my life and if you have a problem with that you can suck it.”

Geralt shrugged not really caring who Lambert took to his bad unless that person was a danger to his family.

“No….just curious.”

“You will meet him at dinner. Be nice.”

Geralt wrinkled his forehead. He was always nice why his brother felt the need to specify that was lost on him.

“So…Eskel is getting married….you met that Pankratz guy before?”

Lambert thanked all the gods that his back was currently turned to Geralt because his face made the weirdest what the fuck expression.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I haven’t seen him yet….”

Lambert was silent for a bit before realizing this was a great opportunity to fuck with Geralt.

“Oh, I think he will only arrive on the day of the wedding….something about politics, he’s a Viscount.”

“Huh…where did they even meet?”

“I don’t know you would have to ask Eskel. I’m done cleaning your stupid face. See you at Dinner.”

Lambert all but ran out of the room to inform Aiden of Geralts stupidity so that they could have some fun at dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eskel had made it back to his room and was about to feed his partner with some figs when Jaskier grabbed his hand.

“What happened? Your knuckles are all bruised.”

“Would you believe me if I said I had a kitchen accident?”

“Eskel….”

The Witcher sighed and set down on the bed next to Jaskier, putting the plate next to them and pulling his bard close.

“I met Geralt in the hallways.”

“You met him…..? As in your fist….met his face?”

“Yes….Look I am not sorry for it, he deserved a good punch! He doesn’t even know your name! He was asking about you and calling you his bard and I just lost it….”

“Huh….that’s….kinda hot….”

Surprised Eskel turned to face his bard and was met with warm lips and Jaskiers tender fingers brushing over his chest.

“Mhm….defending my honour did you?”

Blinking Eskel searched in Jaskiers face and to his utter delight found exactly what he was hoping for. He pushed the plate of food to the nightstand and nodded.

“Yes…knocked him square out.”

“Fuck…yes….my hero...so hot.”

Jaskier pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

“We gonna be late for dinner sweet thing….not that I am complaining….”

“Fuck dinner.” Jaskier grinned before diving right in to devour his Witcher.


	6. Three is a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone fucks with Geralt

By the time dinner came around Lambert had informed both Aiden and Vesemir that his middle brother was an idiot and that he apparently did not even know Jaskiers real name. Aiden who found himself strangle protective of the bard he had only met a few hours ago agreed that it would be fun to pretend that Jaskier was in fact only here to play music at the wedding. Even Vesemir agreed that it would be a good lesson for his son, that he need to learn some kindness and empathy.

As predicted Jaskier and Eskel were a bit late and took their seats next to Geralt and Ciri with Jaskier sitting between both Witchers. To Ciri’s amusement Jaskier made funny faces to her behind Geralts back while the Witcher looked curiously to Aiden.

“So…you are Aiden?”

The Cat Witcher nodded, an almost evil twinkle in his eyes. “Yep.”

“And….you are Lamberts….friend?”

Aiden locked eyes with Jaskier for a second and grinned brightly, his sharp white teeth making him look like a hungry shark, seeking its prey.

“Oh Lambchop and I are more than friends….but so am I and Jask, isn’t that right pretty flower?”

Eskel was glad that he was not in the midst of drinking or he would have spat his Ale right over the table. Thankfully Jaskier was way quicker and absolutely on board with fucking with Geralt.

“That’s right, kitten.” He blew a kiss to Aiden and Lambert over the table and winked while squeezing Eskels hand under the table.

Lambert chocked on air and broke out into loud laughter while nodding at Geralts shocked face.

“Oh yes, the three of us are very friendly with each other.”

He overdramatically wiggled his eyebrows which rewarded him with simultaneous snorts from both Aiden and Jaskier who looked at each other with childlike glee.

Geralt put his fork down and gave Jaskier a slow once over.

“I don’t think it’s smart of my bard to associate like that with my brother.”

Jaskier gave him a bright smile and squeezed Eskels hand once more before the oldest Witcher could intervene and tell Geralt off.

“It is very lucky then that I don’t care anymore what you think.”

Geralt blinked and stared at Jaskier who had focused his attention back to his meal.

It only took a few more moments before Geralt had finished his own food, forehead wrinkled into confusion and got up to put Ciri into bed.

As soon as he was out of earshot the remaining Witchers, including Vesemir, and Jaskier started to laugh long and hard.

“I can’t believe he is so stupid! Was he always that stupid? Oh my god….”

Jaskier had to hold his stomach, he was laughing so hard, while leaning his head against Eskels shoulder.

Aiden leaned forward and refilled Jaskiers goblet. “I hope I did not overstep? I just thought it would be hilarious to see how long it takes him to actually get what’s going on.”

“Are you kidding? That shit was hysterical! Please continue.”

Jaskier smiled brightly at his new friend and then turned to Eskel. “That is if it’s all right with you if I flirt a bit with Lambert and Aiden?”

Eskel smiled and pressed a kiss to his fiancée's lips. “I trust you implicitly. Besides….Geralts face is worth watching you flirt with others.”

Laughing Vesemir nodded and was about to chip in when the large Doors opened and a perfectly styled Yennefer flourished in.

“Well hello there boys, what did I miss?”


	7. Enter Yennefer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yennefer makes an entrance

Filling in Yennefer did take forever, mostly because the boys were snorting and giggling in between and talking widely over each other. It did also not help that they were all a bit tipsy and when Yennefer finally had the whole picture all she could do was to snort in a very unladylike way and refill her own cup right to the brim.

“I don’t think I have words….wow.”

“Right!?”

Jaskier was giggling, his cheeks bright red from the alcohol, his face half-hidden by Eskels chest where he had pressed his head into.

Yennefer shook her head and then nodded determinedly. “Well, I am all in boys.” Her smile was almost evil and the Witchers were happy to not be at the end of it.

Meanwhile, Geralt laid on his bed, staring up on the ceiling and listening for Ciri’s sleep noises from a few doors down. He had no issue with Lambert taking more than one lover, on the contrary, he was happy that his brother was happy but Jaskier had always followed him like a lovesick puppy and now he was his brothers and something about that bothered him deeply, he could just not put his finger on it.

Turning around and curling up he tried to analyze his feelings and finally came to the conclusion that it was because he would miss Jaskier at his side. The bard had always been there and even if they spend some times apart like the last two years he had always assumed that things would turn back right to the status quo when they would run into each other again.

He had thought that Jaskier would just take his place at his side again and follow him onto the path but it seemed now that he had been mistaken. He was aware that Jaskier might still be mad at him for their fight on the mountain but surely sleeping with his brother for revenge was an overreaction. He would just find the bard tomorrow, grunt a sorry and everything would get back to normal, he was sure of it.

He also needed sure to get back into training, if Eskel was testing his reflexes again he needed to make sure to react faster and see another punch coming before it happened. His brother had taken him by surprise and Geralt needed to do better so he would be safe on the path.

Also, something was off about Jaskiers smell, maybe it was because he spent so much time with the other Witchers but he certainly smelled like Eskel which made no sense if he spent his nights curled up between Aiden and Lambert, then again he might have had to go over all the wedding songs with Eskel and spent much time in close proximity. Still, something about it was off.

He also wondered who the nobleman was that Eskel was about to get married to. How had they even meet? He made a mental note to ask his brother about it tomorrow before closing his eyes for the night.

Still giggling Jaskier showed Yennefer to her quarters, near Vesemirs so she could enjoy some peace and quiet and did not have to deal with any disturbing noises.

“So, tell me, bard, are you happy?”

Two years ago, Jaskier would not have been able to hear the real care in her voice and would have mistaken the comment for something mean and sinister when in reality Yen did care about him. He took a deep breath, before answering to force some of the alcohol out of his system and smiled openly at the sorceress.

“I am.” Smiling he tilted his head and continued. “Not just because of Esk, even though he is a big part of it but because…. because I know myself better now, you know? Like I am happier with myself.”

A rare smile grazed Yennefer’s lips and she gave Jaskier a tiny nod. He knew by now that he would not get more from her but that she was truly glad for him.

“Yenna? Is this the first time since the mountain you…?”

“No, I ran into Geralt and Ciri about a few months ago…we….he assumed things would go back to usual and I slapped him. Thankfully Ciri was in another room at the time.”

Snorting Jaskier gave her a shrug that she responded to with one of her own.

“I can't believe I was in love with a moron.”

Softly smiling Yennefer shook her head. “You weren’t, not really.”

“No, I guess I wasn’t. Then after you slapped him, what happened next?”

Now it was her time to snort and put one hand against her hip.

“He asked me to train Ciri, here, when they would arrive.”

“Typical.”

Nodding she sighed. “I told him that I would think about it. Not for him, but the child clearly needs a magical mentor and I….”

Softly Jaskier took her hand in his and brushed his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand. Neither of them said anything and Yennefer pretend to ignore his gesture when in reality she was deeply moved by his kindness. She wished she would have seen him for the true friend he was sooner but was also grateful that they were able to overcome their silly rivalry over a man who deserved neither of their affections.

“I will see you tomorrow, dear. It is time to hop into bed so you can do the evil mage look tomorrow.”

“Oh Darling, I don’t need to be rested for that. It's natural.”

Laughing Jaskier kissed her cheek and waited till she had slipped into her quarters before making his way to his own when he ran into Lambert.

“Hey. So I checked, Ciri is sleeping far enough away that sound neither from Eskels nor my room should carry.”

Confused Jaskier wrinkled his forehead. “Okay?”

“You wanna come to my room and make some loud sounds?”

“Oh? Oh! YES! Aiden also there?”

Laughing Lambert brotherly smacked his shoulder. “You bet he is, Esk says to have fun and that he will wait for you.”

“I am the absolute luckiest.”

Smiling Lambert shrugged, in his book he was very lucky himself.

Arm in arm they made their way to Lambert's room, ready to fake moan Geralt out of his slumber.


	8. the best she ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yen joins the game

Geralt was, like all Witchers, a light sleeper, ready to face any danger that could surprise him at night. That said Kaer Morhen was the only place he allowed himself to relax, to let his guard down and really deeply sleep which why the loud thump against Geralts bedroom came as a surprise.

He immediately set up straight in bed, his Witcher senses on high alert as he listened for the noise and there it was again, a rhythmic heavy thud against his wall coming from…Lamberts room? Followed by a loud whimper and Geralt was already halfway out his door when another sound made its way to his ears, a loud moan.

“Oh, fuck yes, oh gods, fuck me Aiden! Yes, so good! Oh, my gods!”

Geralts eyes went wide as he recognized his bard’s husky screams.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Lambert's face was covered in streaming tears from laughing too hard. He had shoved a fist in his mouth to keep from wheezing out loud which Aiden promptly took as a prompt to scream: “Oh fuck Lambert yeah put your whole fist in!”

Jaskier was laying on his side, holding his stomach from laughing while Aiden’s head rested against Lambers shoulder, his chest heaving with his own suppressed laughter.

“Oh yeah, baby…. your cock is as huge as…. that Giant Snake Geralt once fought.”

Geralt wrinkled his forehead. There was no way his brother was that well-endowed. Also, he really needed to talk things out with Jaskier, if they kept going like that, he would not get any sleep at all that night. Besides, he was supposed to be his travel companion and not get it on with his brother. His thoughts were interrupted by Aiden’s loud voice.

“Ohhhhh give it to me with your hot dingly dangly. Call me a roasted Potatoe!”

There was a loud smack, followed by a wet sounding slap and Lambert's deep voice.

“You are a dirty baked Potatoe full of sour crème!”

Hurrying Geralt put some trousers on and all fled the room. Jaskiers loud “Sprinkle him with Chives!” haunting him for the rest of the night.

Breakfast was a weird affair, the next morning, as well. Geralt was tired and last to enter the hall, everyone else, already eating. Ciri and Vesemir had even already finished and the eldest Witcher had agreed to show her the library when Yennefer entered the room and Geralts mood immediately improved. Finally, someone who would take care of him. She nodded at him with a warmer smile than the last time they had met, which he took as a good sign and set down opposite him and Jaskier, who was squished in between Geralt and Eskel, same as the night before.

A quick glance to his bard showed him that his neck was covered in bruises and bite marks and Geralt snorted.

“Can you at least cover up?”

“Huh? Are you talking to me?”

Blinking Jaskier turned his head but before either, he or Geralt could say anything more Yennefer made a soft whimpering sound.

“I…I cannot take it anymore Jaskier.”

Ah, shit, maybe she felt guilty and did not want to torment Geralt anymore.

“I can’t stop thinking about that night we shared in Brugge.”

Or not guilty, but deeply mischievous. Jaskier almost choked on air. Yen made sure to soften her eyes and overall expression before deeply sighing and reaching over the table, gently gasping Jaskiers hands in hers.

“I can not stop thinking about it Jaskier. The way your gentle fingers caressed my skin, how you dipped your tongue oh so softly into my-“

Eskel cleared his throat a bit too loudly but did not say anything else, instead, he hid his smile behind his tankard and slightly nodded for Yennefer to continue.

“I know your heart and your loins belong to another now. But you were the best I ever had. The best!”

She made sure to gave Geralt a long hard look before focusing her intense purple eyes once again on Jaskier who prayed silently to all the gods to just keep a straight face.

“Please, I need you in my life. In my heart. In my bed! It is only you, I long for Jaskier.”

“Enough!”

Geralt slammed a hand onto the table.

“Are you all insane? Is it in the water!? Its just Jaskier. He is not special. He is just a bard.”

Multiple voices raised, defending the bard in question while Jaskier just smirked widely at Geralt, his blue eyes piercing and cold, as was his voice when he spoke in an almost whisper.

“Oh my dear white Wolf, you better choose your next words very carefully, because I might just be a humble-“

“Humble my ass…” came the tiny note from Eskel.

“Humble Bard, but I can twist your fate with a few simple words, make you unwelcome in any inn again. So be careful who you call _just_ a bard.”

Geralt swallowed hard and for once in his life choose to think before speaking.

“I…did not mean any disrespect. I am just…. uncertain why everything suddenly wants a piece of you.”

“Well Geralt, don’t knock it till you try it.” Jaskier winked. “Not that you ever will.” Sighing he got up.

“I think I will retire to practice and let you think about your life choices my dear Witcher.”

Without waiting for an answer, he made his way back to Eskels room, who followed him shortly after to make sure he was okay.


	9. You are part elf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt is thinking

Jaskier let out a heavy sigh as he leaned his elbows onto the window sill for support, his eyes not really looking out but staring into nothingness. He smiled to himself as Eskels warm and broad hands wrapped around his midsection and softly turned him around so that they were facing each other.

Jaskier let his eyes drift shut as Eskels hands closed behind his back and pulled him flush against the Witchers thick chest, holding him tightly while he plastered the bards face with soft kisses.

“You are not but “just” anything, you know, that right?”

“I…yeah….”

“Jaskier? My sweet thing, you are a wonder. And not because you started your life as a viscount or are partly elf or the best poet and singer of this age.”

A faint smile made its way on the bard’s face as he pressed his check against Eskels left pec.

“I like where this is going Esk, go on.”

Chuckling the Witcher kissed his lover’s forehead before speaking on.

“You are so creative, and humble when it counts. You will give your last penny to a person in need. You are so very kind, and you always care for others before you take care of yourself. You are smart and funny and so beautiful. Whenever I wake up next to you and you smile that soft sleepy morning smile of yours, I know I am the luckiest man alive.”

“Fuck…Eskel…I….”

“I love you my sweet thing.”

Laughing Jaskier rubbed their noses together and wrapped his arms around Eskels neck, drawing his Witchers head down so he could comfortably kiss him without stretching to much. 

“I love you too my dear Witcher.”

“Mhm….”

Eskels mouth was occupied with dragging over the sensitive skin under Jaskiers ear, so he was unable to fully answers but Jaskier did not mind at all. On the contrary, he allowed himself to melt against Eskel as a happy sigh left his throat.

“Now…. don’t we…. I think we are supposed to clean out the great hall? For the ceremony?”

Snorting Eskel shrugged. “Let Geralt and the others do it.”

Laughing Jaskier agreed as he pulled Eskel back to the large bed with him.

“Hey, Jaskier?”

The bard looked up from where he was straddling Eskel, in the midst of unlacing his tunic.

“Do you want to be my roasted potato?”

“Fuck you Eskel. Fuck you.”

“Yes please.”

Jaskier laughing stopped and was quickly replaced with a feral grin as he reached over Eskel for their oil bottle.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the keep Lambert, Aiden and Geralt helped Vesemir clean out the former great hall of the Keep while Ciri spent some time with Yennefer in the library. 

It took them forever to remove the previous furniture and clean the room. Especially the high up glass windows were, as Lambert put it “a bitch to clean”.

Geralt was still very confused about what was going on with everyone. He wanted to talk to Vesemir about the weird situation but even he was smarter than to ask about Jaskiers sudden seductiveness in front of two of his lovers.

“So…how many more guest will arrive?” Geralt tried to start a conversation with Lambert who shrugged in response.

Vesemir answered in his stead.

“Well, there will be Julian’s friends from Oxenfurt, Shani and Priscila as well as Triss Merigold, I think you know her?”

Geralt stopped astounded and nodded, holding a chair midair. “Yes…we are…. acquainted.”

Maybe Triss could help him figure out what was going on. She was the best healer that he knew and whatever magic was at work it must be strong if even Yen was affected by it. It would be good to have help.

“Oh, and of course his parents.”

Geralt nodded and continued working. After they had moped the floor at least three times they decided to call it a day. They would put in the new furniture and decorations over the next few days. Aiden and Lambert excused themselves and after checking on Ciri Geralt made his way to look for his former travelling companion.

He found Jaskier in the herb garden next to the goat stable with one of Eskels goats on his lap, softly humming as he petted the tiny goat. He did not look up when Geralt approached so the Witcher grunted loudly instead of greeting which made the goat grunt in response.

“Geralt. Hello…Please don’t scare Lil´ Bleater, I am not done with her hair.”

Blinking Geralt stepped forward to get a closer look and discovered that Jaskier had braided tiny purple forget me nots into the goat’s mane. It looked ridiculous and served no purpose to Geralt ad he opened his mouth to say so when Jaskier looked up at him, his blue eyes sharp and dark.

“Now. What do you want?”

Geralt had never been subtle or a great conversationist but he was unsure on how to begin.

“Can we talk?”

“I don’t know Geralt. Can _we_?”

Snorting the Witcher nodded and took a deep breath.

“I think it is best if we travel together again after this event is over?”

Of all the things that Jaskier had expected to hear coming out of Geralts mouth that had not been one of them. His gaze turned a bit softer as he sighed.

“Look Geralt. I…appreciate the offer, even if you still owe me at least an apology for the shit you pulled on the mountain but even if I wanted to, and let’s be clear here, I don’t. I am otherwise…. engaged.”

To his credit, Geralt did not rebuttal with a rude answer instead just stood there for a long time and then finally nodded.

“So, you are still mad…I understand. But you must understand that it was not all wrong what I said…. you were there for all the bad things.”

Flabbergasted Jaskier realized that he did enough growing as a person the last two years that he did not jump up and slap Geralt right into his stupid face.

“You are an idiot Geralt, but you were my friend for twenty years and you are still….I still care for your wellbeing, but….for now, we are done, ok? I don’t wish you anything bad but I think we both have a lot of growing to do before we can even consider becoming friends again. Let’s try in maybe twenty years.”

“Jaskier, you will be old and grey by then and…..”

Geralts faced journeyed trough a few to the Witcher unknown emotions as he did some math in his head and for the first time since they had met in Posada really looked at the bard.

“You are part elven!”

“Give the man a medallion! He is the last to figure it out.”

Jaskier put Lil ´ Bleater on the ground as he stood up, wiping his hands at his trousers.

“Oh….that’s….good?”

Geralt sounded unsure but Jaskier gave him a friendly clap to the shoulder before making his way back inside.

The Witcher stood there alone for a while staring at the rising moon over the mountain range and wondered how he could not have noticed for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> But Jules, you say, Jaskier and his father did have a bad relationship in the first part! Did you forget? 
> 
> I did not;) You have to read on and see


End file.
